Truly,Madly,Deeply in Quidditch
by XtaticPearl
Summary: Next Gen, Hogwarts. House Unity? Erm..Exams? Uhmm..(dont ask Rose!) Potions? Well...Divination?*snooze*...Sigh! Quidditch? YES! Team Potter/Weasley? Ready! Team AG? Ready!...erm..AG? Oh of course..meet Team Anti Gits. They are against..well..lets just say they dont like the Potters/Weasley? So, get ready teams! Game on! Oh before I forget, you might find something else too-love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! A new motivated me strikes again! This one's a series as far as I can help cuz it's not just about one pair. The tale starts where the original ended – nineteen years after Voldy got Mouldy. The Next Gen strike Hogwarts with their charisma and are sure to rule over it. But what about the others? There are the Others who are not famous but are talented. Hogy Warty Hogwarts is set to be the battlefield of new sorts as reputations are made, tempers fly and relationships are tested. Who will come out on top as the Potters/Weasleys meet their match in strength and skill? **

**The italicised parts are from the original book 7 and have been included as a tribute to the genius herself, J.K. Rowling. Any canon characters you find are her's and the others are from my imagination. **

_"It won't be long, and you'll be going too," Harry told her. _

_"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!" _

"It's not fair Mum!" Lorcan cried as he watched kids get on the train "You KNOW that we want to go and still you brought us here. Now I really want to go soon! Why do we do this every year?!" he asked his brother Lysander who was curious about the magic rockets some students had left.

"You will be going in two years Lorcan, you know that" Luna smiled at her impatient son "We do this every year so that you won't feel awkward when you leave on this same train. When you see the others go you will feel like you are a part of it. Maybe if you come here often, the Wrackspurts will recognise you two years later and leave you both alone" the blonde haired witch reasoned calmly. Lorcan was hardly satisfied when he saw a ginger haired girl whine to her raven haired father. " Well, I guess I'm not alone in disappointment" he thought and sighed as he saw her rant about how she wanted to go with her brothers.

_The commuters stared curiously at the owls as the family wove its way toward the barrier between platforms nine and ten, Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car. _

_"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!" _

_"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny. _

_"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother. "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin" _

Zeus could hardly contain his despair. "Another year in hell" he muttered to his friend as he caught sight of his fellow student, the oh-so-famous James Potter. Sometimes he was too glad that he had been placed in Slytherin just to escape the stupidity and vainness of the eldest son of Harry Potter. Jeremiah smirked and shook his head "Not that Slytherin is any better" he said as he saw some of the older boys from his House get on the train. They were as obnoxious as the Potter boy. Zeus' slightly long black hair fell on his eyes and he pushed them back irritated. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of a redhead boarding the train and felt light. "Maybe this is hell, but at least it might be worth it" he thought as he smiled inwardly at the laughing face of Roxanne Weasley. Jeremiah noted this glance but said nothing as he followed his moody friend to the train. His own eyes caught sight of a blonde girl trailing behind what looked like her parents (the lady looked hot. Could she just be an older sister?) He recognised the man to be Bill Weasley and knew that the girl was Victoire Weasley's younger sister , Dominique. Someone looked moody today, he thought surprised that the usually smiling tomboy was scowling. Before he could muse some more he saw Zeus shooting him a weird look and sighed. Who knows, maybe he would make a 'normal' friend this year?

_"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother. _

_"Every day, of you want us to," said Ginny. _

_"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month." _

_"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny. _

_"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."_

She hated this. "Mo-om, stop crying!" the red-haired girl whispered in a high tone as her mother took another great sniff. "And PLEASE don't write too many letters? Once in 2 months..or in a month?" Rene tried to persuade her parents from not embarrassing her. Rene loved her Healer parents, honestly, but sometimes she wished she could just stay in Hogwarts. "Hogwarts" she thought excitedly as her mother ranted on about being safe "Finally I will be in Hogwarts! Oh I can't wait to be there! Ooh the House Sorting, feasts, Quidditch..this is the best year ever!" She kissed her parents one last time as she ran towards the train, hardly noting the raven haired boy who looked worried at his famous father. He though caught sight of a flash of her red hair but was distracted as he met his cousins

_..._ _Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts. _

_"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure." _

_"Ron!" _

_Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn._

"If you're not in Slytherin I'll disinherit you" Draco Malfoy spoke in a low voice to his son. His wife shook her head slightly but hugged her only son "You take care of yourself dear. Write to us often and make a lot of new friends. Good friends" she stressed on the last two words subtly as her husband pretended to have not heard it. Astoria was a firm believer that her son should not be a stuck up Slytherin like his father (see where it landed him!) Scorpius would have rolled his eyes had he not been nervous. For 11 years of his life he had been sheltered from the world which hated his family. Now he had to face it all alone. Way to put pressure! As he hugged his mother one last time , his attention was caught by a pair of sharp eyes glaring at him from across the platform. The girl was nodding to her father and Scorpius felt that there was something related to him that had her so determined. Well, he would just wait and see wouldn't he?

_"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains." _

_"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!" _

_"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_

"Oh this is pointless" the older girl sighed as she tried to search for her cousin's toad. "Quin, where in Merlin's world did you last put him?" she asked not turning to look at the younger boy "I don't know Ellie. I was talking to mom and Aunt Melinda when I noticed that he wasn't in my hand anymore. I-I..I lost him.." Eleanor took a deep breath as she turned to see her cousin start to tear up. "Quincy Rhodes, you haven't LOST him yet. Just..just look more carefully and we'll find him somewhere..Oh there he is!" She saw the ugly looking toad at the steps of the train and rushed to grab it. "There you mphph!" the sudden collision with a blue haired man and a blonde girl made her swivel. "Oh..OH Bollocks! Sorry !" she quickly averted her eyes as she saw Victorie Weasley a.k.a Beauty Extraordinaire snogging the life out of Teddy Lupin ( not so bad himself). Quickly grabbing the toad she tried to rush back but her exclamations must have attracted someone because the next moment she heard a shout of horror "Oi Teddy! What the blazes are you.." she heard James Potter being an arse and intruding. Without dwindling on the thought that she had felt it weird herself, she ran back to her family to deposit the croaking toad back to her cousin and get on the train. This year would be interesting if nothing else now.

_"Hey!" _

_James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news. _

_"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam. "Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging Victoire!"_

Yvonne laughed as she heard her friend bellow with disgust and partial excitement. They had been friends from before first year, thanks to her parents. Her dad couldn't be here today , what with being a professor at Hogwarts and all, she was just glad that her mum had made it. "Now listen honey, I know that your dad is not here but.." "He still misses me and wishes he could be here" she completed for her mother "Mum, I know. And I AM going to Hogwarts only. So the next year is entirely with him right?" she grinned as her mother gave out a light laugh. "Oi Long- Slyther!" she heard a voice and turned to see a red headed boy dangling from the steps of the train "You coming in today or what? Jamsie-poo is gonna be here in some time don't ya worry" Fred winked at her before scrambling back into the train. God that name sucked! Long-Slyther? Really? It was worse than those innuendos of her actual surname, Longbottom. She was a Slytherin (unfortunately but she wasn't going to admit it) but had managed to become friends with James Potter and Fred Weasley after a long series of pranks and arguements in their first year. James had been threatened by Ginny and Fred by Angelina to make peace with her and that's how she landed being in the noisy gang. "Sometimes I wonder why I even bother with him. James seems better than him and that's saying something" she muttered to herself as she hugged her Mum one last time before following Fred into the train.

_James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends._

Calipurnia latched on to the train at the nick of time. She felt a hand catch her and pull her inside. "Thank..you" she gasped to the young blonde boy still holding her hand. "Not a problem" he smiled and shrugged "You ok? That was kind of last minute" he asked trying to discreetly look for any injuries. She smiled at this and shook her head "Naah its nothing. My parents forgot that I was actually supposed to get ON the train and kind of kept me hostage with hugs. That one's one tough hold to break by the way" she rolled her eyes. The boy laughed heartily and nodded his head "Oh I know. I'm Louis by the way" he said stretching a hand forward. She gave a small nod and grasped his hand "Calipurnia" she said, deliberately avoiding her last name. She sensed that he had left out his surname on purpose and was doing it herself. Louis felt that her name was weird but that it suited her. Before they could talk anymore they saw a swarm of people come through the corridors and had to move towards the compartment. Oddly though, Louis felt a warmth in his hand from their handshake. Interesting.

**Oohhkay...Now the Potter/Weasley clan and some others have met. Maybe not properly but they are partially aware of each other. For those who are confused Eleanor, Fred, James, Roxanne and Dominique are already in Gryffindor and Yvonne, Zeus, Jeremiah are in Slytherin. Both the groups are not as great friends as they wish within themselves and this might lead to a few twists. Just keep an eyes out..**

**Next Chapter: **The Sorting Hat, some new friends, interesting Gryffindors and a hint of weird relationships.

P.S: Tell me who you think will form the strongest friendships with whom. I might not use them directly but lets see how alike we think! Point to remember, I am a strong believer of House Unity!


	2. Chapter 2

**To help myself (and you guys) here are the age differences between the characters:**

**James , Dominique, Fred ,Roxanne and Eleanor are of the same age. Yvonne is 4 months younger to them. Zeus and Jeremiah are 4 months older to James, Fred and others ( meaning that the two are technically the oldest among the ones mentioned) . Albus, Louis, Rose, Rene, Calipurnia and Scorpius are just a year younger to the older lot. They are in the same age group but Scorpius is technically the oldest ( by months again). So it means that when James is in his 2****nd**** year, Albus is in his 1****st****. Why do I mention this? You'll know when it comes my smart readers!**

**Enough of that, lets get on with the story! **

**"**Oh honestly Al! You are NOT going to fall off the chair, NOT going to be eaten by the hat or be transported to a Muggle graveyard! Now stop fidgeting!" Rose fiercely whispered to her cousin as he lamented for the zillionth time. The train ride had been eventful to say the least with Al becoming friends with the last person Rose would ever want to be with: Scorpius Malfoy. It was ridiculously torturous when Louis Weasley, her cousin, had joined the duo to form a group. "Oh pipe down Weasley" Scorpius said amusedly as he saw the names being called out for the Sorting. Rose just began to retort when her name was called and she went forward with one last glare. Obviously she was sorted into Gryffindor. Unfortunately for her, a few minutes later Scorpius joined her, amidst shocked silence of the hall.

Rene Taylor could hardly contain her excitement as she sat on the Hufflepuff table. Sure, some people felt that Hufflepuffs were weak or just not great but she knew better and felt proud to be part of the loyal House. "Potter, Albus" she heard the name being called followed by total silence. "Wow, someone's very important down here" she murmured as she saw the boy step up to the chair. "Of course he's important" an older girl commented "You saw Rose Weasley get shifted in Gryffindor, Louis into Ravenclaw and that git of a Milfot into Gryffindor as well right?" "Scorpius Malfoy you mean" Rene corrected absent-mindedly. The girl glared at the interruption but continued "Yes. Him. This is best of all. He happens to be James Potter's brother, Harry Potter's son and Ronald Weasley's godson" she gushed as though she was describing a demi God. "So basically he's a popular, pompous guy who's famous for his parents' and brother's reputation? Hmm, must be a Slytherin.." Rene said rolling her eyes. Surprisingly at that exact moment the Sorting Hat bellowed "SLYTHERIN"

Calipurnia (Callie) felt her heartbeat drop as she heard her name being called. Being the last in the line made it impossible to escape the curiosity of the entire hall being perked. Not to mention, the Slytherin table had perked up when they had heard her 'Zabini' surname. Her eyes darted to the other House tables for a milli second before she stepped up to the stool and felt the hat on her head. "Please not Slytherin, please not them, Gry..Ravenclaw please? Put me in any other house!" she begged before the hat could start its whispering. She had seen the boy from the train, Louis, go into Ravenclaw and felt that the House could be good for her. "Hmm..You've got brains that's right. The loyalty shines too and a streak of bravery ...yes yes, that would be right..very well then.. RAVENCLAW!" the shout of the hat nearly made her fall over. Scampering down she made her way to the blue house's table and sat down next to the blonde boy she had met earlier. Louis looked amused but gave a wide grin as he extended a hand and they shook hands.

The Great Hall looked the same to the 2nd years unlike their previous year when they had been speechless and awestruck. The enchanted ceiling had flying hippogriffs on them today, which Roxanne suspected had been Hagrid's suggestion. Ever since the war and reconstruction of Hogwarts, there were a few modification to the castle. The ceiling had been retained to be beautifully enchanted but a few additions like magical creatures or objects were introduced which would suit the mood of the occasion ( How hippogriffs were suited was well beyond anybody's mind). As she was busy chatting with Dom she saw rather than heard James and Fred arguing with some boys, some Slytherins to be particular.

"..ooh, now what're you gonna do Hallas? Smother me under all that hair?" Fred sneered as the dark haired boy fingered his wand. She saw the other Slytherin say something and within no time James had whipped out his wand. Roxanne rushed to stop anything but all of a sudden there was a commotion. Out of nowhere a huge pile of pudding crashed on James and a redhead girl shrieked.

"Oh OH Bollocks! Oh my Merlin I'm so sorry! I-I don't know how..the pudding slipped from my hand and it landed on you...oh you look like a baboon with a banana squashed on your head..oh this is such a mess!" Ellie ranted on as she sneaked in between the Gryffindor boys and the Slytherins. The entire Gryffindor table was shocked into silence but the Slytherin table was howling with laughter. Zeus looked shocked for a moment but his lips twitched as he saw the yellow food trickle down James' face and shoulders. Beside him Jeremiah was having no qualms about guffawing openly and clutching his sides. One look at the two Gryffindor boys showed that they hardly knew how to react but Zeus could see Fred trying to reign in his laughter. He saw the redhead girl, Ellie, try to remove the pudding from James's face but ended up messing his hair. Something about the girl's eyes and mouth told him that she was not that innocent.

James could hardly understand what had happened. One minute he was going to hex the sleazy Slytherin and the next minute he was dripping pineapple pudding. He saw a red haired girl come in between the boys and babbling about how her hand slipped and the dish flew through the table onto his face. She looked distraught and kept saying sorry but something else caught James's mind. He hardly recognised this girl! He knew that she was a Gryffindor (she had been sorted with him the last year. Right before him actually) but he hardly remembered her name or anything about her. Not that he should, she wasn't coming on to him, popular or extraordinary..yet. He started to say something when they heard someone shout "Miss Cooper, Mister Potter! What is all this?! The first day of school and you have a food fight? And Mister Hallas, Mister Lawrence what are you doing with your wands? All of you get going!" Headmistress McGonagall ordered. Zeus started to protest "Zeus Hallas, I advise that you take your friend and leave. As for you James.." Professor Longbottom swished his wand and the mess disappeared from his body. The Slytherin boys went away to their dorms after one last glare at the Gryffindors.

Fred saw Yvonne give a sympathetic look to James before she scurried away to her house dorm. Suddenly he noticed that the redhead girl was not there anymore. "Hey mate, where's the mystery pudding bomber?" he asked James as he saw most of the students file away to their respective dorms. James looked around but shrugged "Must have gone to remove some butter from her fingers mate. Way to be a butter fingers." "But did you see that splash mate?" "It was awesome yeah? And not to forget, the pudding tasted amazing! "Don't you two ever get sick of yourself?" Rose asked in disbelief as her cousins debated over the coolness of a flying pudding. The two pranksters looked at each before breaking out into identical, scary grins "Naah!"

"So what was that?" Ellie jumped out of her skin as she heard a voice behind her. "You!..What are you doing here?" she asked as she saw the Slytherin boy from the hall standing with his arms lightly crossed and a slight smile on his face. "Whatever you are milady" she heard another voice and saw the other Slytherin boy emerge from behind the earlier one. "Ok, that was one creepy move" she said pointing at the slightly tanned boy with wavy black hair. He shrugged "Yeah, well, you standing behind an armoured statue isn't exactly normal now is it?" he asked raising an eyebrow towards his friend who simply nodded. "Is there some kind of rule that you have in hiding..I mean sneaking behind innocent people, randomly strolling in a hallway?" Ellie asked sarcastically , praying that she wouldn't have to talk more to these boys who a) were Slytherin b) she had just saved from her _own _House stars and c) looked like they knew a secret. The boy with the longer hair laughed "Ok alright, we're sorry. We just saw you sneak out of the hall after the ..'incident' and decided that we wanted to thank you" he said with a smirk. Ellie looked like the boy had lost his screw when the other boy spoke "We knew that it wasn't an accident." He smiled with a sneaky gleam in his eyes. Ellie felt her panic rise. "Accident..? Of course it was an accident..why would I ..psh, you're lying. It was..not an accident" she admitted in defeat at the look the boys gave her. "Please don't be upset" the tanned one smiled "We actually thought that it was the best thing ever to happen to the ego bloated Potter. And it does help to know that you actually stopped us from getting detentions" Ellie sighed "I didn't want to help you guys. It just..it just made me mad that James Potter and Fred could start a fight out of nothing and actually try to hex you both..just because you were Slytherins! I mean, he was going to make Gryffindor lose points before we gained any!" The boys laughed and started talking about how McGonagall would have yelled if the fight had escalated. " You're not bad for a Gryffindor you know?" the tanned boy said with a smile. Ellie raised her eyebrows in haughtiness "Well, you gentlemen are not bad for sneako Slytherins either." "Zeus Hallas" the boy with the long hair extended his hand "Eleanor Cooper. But friends call me Ellie" she smiled as she shook his hand "And this is Jeremiah Lawrence milady" the tanned boy introduced himself while kissing her hand "So the dunderhead slops wet spit on hands. Charming Lawrence" she said deadpanned as Zeus guffawed at his friend's scowl "C'mon Ellie, you can call me Jeremiah.. or Miah.. or.." "Jerry" she said with a smile "I'll call you Jerry and now I gotta go. Bye Zee, Bye..Jerry!" she ran down the hall back to her dorm leaving behind two amused yet smiling boys. "Zee huh?" Jeremiah winked at his friend "Whatever you say Jerry " Zeus made a face. "She's a good one Zeus" Jerry said as they walked back to their dorm "Yeah. But more in a good friend way..like.." "Like a part of our gang? I know. I feel like she's one of my best friends already too!" Jerry grinned as they entered their dorms. Little did they know that they were exact in their predictions. Hogwarts had just seen a weird Slytherin-Gryffindor friendship being formed.

Lily lay in her bed as she thought of the fun her brothers would be having now. It really wasn't fair but she took her dad's words to mind. "2 years" she whispered "in 2 years I'm gonna be there. No big deal..2 years.." she dozed off chanting the same words in her mind. "Rose got Gryffindor!" Ron shouted in joy as the Weasley house erupted in cheer. Hugo clapped with his dad but thought that it wasn't that big an issue. "Why is Gryffindor that big around here? When I get into Hogwarts, I wish I could explore a new House. 2 years more and I'm gonna do it" he thought to himself as he smiled with his parents. In the Scamander household, 2 boys were saying the same thing to themselves.

**So... Zeus and Jeremiah have found a Gryffindor friend, James doesn't know Ellie, Rene thinks Al is a pompous kid and Callie got into Ravenclaw with Louis and Rose is stuck with Scorpius in Gryffindor! My oh my, quite a mess. In the next chapter we fly across to the next year. Why? Well, because some things are important and others are not and the story needs to move on. Dont worry, the Quidditch is starting just now..**

**Review and tell me who do you think will be good players and what positions.. **


End file.
